


Tangling dreams

by Betterwithoutname



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, F/F, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/pseuds/Betterwithoutname
Summary: Hello, person reading this.I just want you to know that this drawing is not meant to be sexual or lustful. Since nudity is presented, I guess it is almost inevitable that prejudices and acquired knowledge in out society give this work an erotic aspect. But I, as the person responsible for this to see the light, don't regard it as an image making an apology of sex or directly relating it to poyamorous relationships. My intention was to express love, and beauty, and comfort with the body and the skin.That cleared out, enjoy if you like and have a lovely moment.





	Tangling dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, person reading this. 
> 
> I just want you to know that this drawing is not meant to be sexual or lustful. Since nudity is presented, I guess it is almost inevitable that prejudices and acquired knowledge in out society give this work an erotic aspect. But I, as the person responsible for this to see the light, don't regard it as an image making an apology of sex or directly relating it to poyamorous relationships. My intention was to express love, and beauty, and comfort with the body and the skin.
> 
> That cleared out, enjoy if you like and have a lovely moment.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/popuDPZPj)

(Close-up)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/popuDPZPj)


End file.
